Christmas isn't so bad after all
by pheonix ninja
Summary: Ritsuka hates Christmas, lets see if Soubi can change his mind with a little help.


Ritsuka didn't see the point of a lot of things anymore, especially holidays. From what he remembered and had been told holidays was for family to spend together. So what the hell good was it to him? he had no family nor anyone special to share it with. The only person he had was Soubi and there was no way that was going to happen.

He hated it when Soubi did what he wanted. He was suppose to be the master in the relationship. He didn;t even want Soubi or any of the things that came with him. He just wanted to be a normal kid and be left alone after losing his only family. Now every time Soubi was around, Ritsuka was always on the recieving end of he stupid words and then... a kiss.

It sucked he hated this. He would give anything to be normal again and some a sacrifice for some guy that he didn't even like. He hated Soubi, his life falling apart he blamed on Soubi. He was getting along fine until he showed up. Regardless of the fact that things have been better since Soubi came into his life. He was talking, smiling and ejoying life a bit more. He was getting out and had actually made friends, redgardless of that he still hated Soubi.

Soubi was in the kitchen when the phone rang. he finished Ritsukas tea and answered it. "hello Ritsukas residance, Soubi speaking" he asked grabbing the try of tea and heading to Ritsukas room. "oh hi this is Yuiko, a classmate of ritsukas. are you the one that walks him home everyday?" Soubi smiled, he knew who this was. she was the girl that had a crush on Ritsuka. "ah yes i am and here's Ritsuka." he said knocking on Ritsukas door, then entering. "Ritsuka, i have your tea and Ms. Yuiko is on the phone." he said putting the tea down. Ritsuka scoffed and grabbed the phone "i can handle it from here. now get out", he said shoving Soubi out the door.

Soubi smirked as he was shoved out and went into the living room. Ritsuka sipped his tea huffing. "ritsuka here.", he said as he heard a squeak on the other end. "oh Ritsuka, please tell me you're not busy right now.", she asked poking her fingers together. "no i'm not. it may be christmas eve but I have no family to share it with." he said as she sighed and pouted on the othr end of the phone. "I'm inviting you to my christmas party tonight.. er well now. please come" she pleaded and he rolled his eyes. "alright, well it's not like i have anything else to do. alright i'll be there give me a few moments" he said then hung up.

He sighed rolling his eyes and getting dressed for the party. "ugh i really dot want to go, but it'll get me away from him" he said coming out of his room and walking right past Soubi. "i'm going to yuiko's christmas party and i'm ordering you to stay home. do not come with me" he said firmly and left walking to Yuikos house. Soubi smiled, there was no way he was going to let him celebrate christmas alone. he smirked as an idea came to him "he might be mad but he'll be happy and that's all that matters" he said smiling.

Ritsuka got to Yuikos only to be dragged in the house moments later. he was shocked at the action but Yuiko giggled. "oh i'm so glad you could come" she said smiling at him and return to her guests. Ritsuka felt awkward now but tried to blend in and mingle with the other guests. He looked around at her guests, they were all their classmates. Ritsuka growled at the one person he didn't see.. Soubi.

The one time that man actually listened to him and left him all alone. Soubi knew he hated these types of gatherings, they made him feel left out. He was upset and cranky yet really sad, maybe Soubi didn't love him after all. He was sipping his drink when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close to him. "did you think I would actually leave you alone on Christmas Ritsuka?" he said kissing his cheek and then holding a miseltoe over their heads. Ritsuka scoffed with and underline smile. he was glad soubi came but he would never tell him that. "hn, i knew you would never follow my order." he said smirking and finding himself snuggling into Soubi.

Soubi smirked and laughed "I'm afraid i just couldn't do it this time." he said and Ritsuka chuckled "just shut up and kiss me" he said blushing heavily. Soubi laughed smiling "of course... I love you Ritsuka and merry christmas" he said kissing Ritsuka who juust kissed him back still blushing in return.


End file.
